Where it began
by innovator1
Summary: this is the story of what happened before my other story the Race. It basically expains what happened to Kiyo and Zatch.
1. Chapter 1 The Unknown Man

Title: **Kiyo's Answer Talker and symbolgy?**

Chapter 1 **alternate story**

_This is just the start of their adventure, sit back and read to find out and see how Kiyo and Zatch will gain their new found powers._

_This would be my very first fanfic story even my first story I just thought that I would try it_

_I do not own Zatch bell_

Kiyo: "well Zatch we have about three months until the battle with Brago and sherry, so what shall we do?" Kiyo asked looking down at the blond boy. They were in Kiyo's room watching praying mantis Joe on a Monday since Kiyo decided to skip school. Which he guessed was well founded with the recent event brought upon Clear note burning all of Zatch's friend's books and leaving him all alone with the only mamodo's left was Zatch and Brago.

Zatch: "uuh I don't know kiyo." in a low toned not taking his sad gaze off the TV

Kiyo: "listen Zatch I know it's only been two days but you have to get out of this rut, you've been mopping for two days and we only three months left with each other until you know…" Kiyo halted not wanting to end his sentence. Knowing there was a dead line with Zatch was hard to comprehend he had never really given it much thought until that promise he had made with Brago and Sherry.

Zatch: "Go to school you school skipper how will you ever graduate at this rate." Zatch blurted out hoping Kiyo wouldn't hear the last part. He had just said it without meaning it.

Kiyo: "WHAT WAS THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL DEMON CHILD" Kiyo shouted on the top of his lungs with his oni face on. Glaring at the now freighted mamodo child. Then stopping too realize that Zatch didn't really mean it, but only by using his answer talker ability. "Alright if that's the way you want it then I will drag you out this house to the park or we can train a little at the training ground were we fought Apollo and Rops." Dragging his little mamodo out of the room.

Zatch: "But Kiyooooooo I haven't finished watching the show how will I know what happens in the end" resisting as much as possible, the very first time he actually said no to playing with Kiyo. It was surprising to the both of them.

Kiyo: "Joe or whatever his name is gonna win the good guys always win, really Zatch did you ever see him lose, now come on already." Dragging the boy down the street, now going down to the training ground to knock some sense into the boy. It was 9:00 in the morning today was gonna be a long day he couldn't help thinking.

Zatch finally gave up and started to walk on his feet following the teenager although he still looked unhappy from all the worries and burdens on his shoulders from his friends being gone, but he trudged along not looking back.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<strong> wakeup call<strong>

A few hours later

"Zaker!" kiyo pointed his finger at a boulder envisioning it to be Brago. Zatch's eyes rolled back and lightning came streaming from his mouth destroying the boulder. Zatch's Zaker spell and others as well were almost as strong as his brother's spells ever since the intense training he received during the 10 months of training with Dufort.

Zatch: "Kiyoooo can we go home already you look really tired" The boy pleading to the heavily breathing teenager who was low on strength from within from constantly casting spells making the training ground look more like a war zone that had just been leveled by a shit load of bombs.

Kiyo: "not until you get your act together you've been acting and moving too sluggish at this rate we will never beat Brago and Sherry" pointing his finger at another boulder "Zaker!" destroying the boulder once again. Pointing at another boulder "alright Zatch if you get this we will go home and I will let you sulk in your sorrow.

Zatch: "you don't need to be so mean about it kiyo, I'm fine really don't be so worried"

"Zaker" lightning came out of the blond haired mamodo's mouth blowing pieces of rocks into the air "Zaker" "Zaker" the two spells shot into the air totally obliterating every rock in the air.

Kiyo: "alright I made a promise to you and it looks like you've cheered up a little lets go get lunch" looking at the boy who had a triumphant look on his face for being so accurate.

Zatch: "Unu, hey Kiyo can we get Yellow tail?" looking up at the teenager with happy grin across his face

Kiyo: "I was thinking of just making you a sandwich you know I'm don't made out money don't you, but maybe for dinner if you can catch one yourself I'll try and help you out even" walking back to the city walking ahead of the boy waving his hand in the air.

Zatch: "Ha ha ha ha haa ha-ha, thanks Kiyo" following behind his book owner.

Kiyo: "uuh yea no problem Zatch, it just freaks me out when your all gloomy usually you're the one who gets me out of the gutters" looking up in blue cloudless sky when he noticed something off and when he asked his answer talker it was just a blank answer making Kiyo worried.

Zatch: "uhh kiyo what's that" pointing in the sky what looked like a leaf but was folded in a shape of a bird and flying towards them at high speed.

Before kiyo could say watch out and dodge it smacked him right in the face with a slight plopping sound but he didn't feel any pain.

Kiyo: "what the hell was that?" grabbing the leaf and unfolding it there was one side that had a circle on it with lines crisscrossing it with a triangle in the middle and a line going through the middle. He flipped it over and the other side had a small note somehow fused with the life stating "be at this spot tomorrow Kiyo and Zatch users of Bao." At this point Kiyo had so many questions running though head and what was worse his answer talker wasn't talking all that did was give kiyo more questions. "What the heck is going on there is only Zatch and Brago left who has the power to pull off this annoying crap" then looking at Zatch thinking he might know something.

Zatch: "uhhhh I have no idea Kiyo let's just go home for today and come back tomorrow okay" tugging on Kiyo's pant leg

Kiyo: "Well I guess I will find out what's going on then, the big problem is that he didn't put out a time its really gonna piss me off if we end up being hours early" walking back to his house to get some lunch walking causally since this happened a lot to the two of them the only surprising part was that he thought that there were only 2 mamodo left is there a third that nobody knew about this was the main question ringing in his head and his ability wasn't helping at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 <strong>The Unknown Man<strong>

_Authors note: well I've been updating quite frequently now if you the readers have any suggestions I'm all ears. This is really new to me, doesn't matter what you send me_.

Kiyo was basically up all night trying to figure out what the symbol meant and with his 180 IQ with no help with the answer talker he found that the symbol stood for terra or earth. Then again he thought that the asswipe Doctor Riddles was playing one jokes on Kiyo and he swore that he would "zaker" this person at least three times.

Zatch: "Kiyo I can't believe you forgot about last night yellow tail dinner." Trying to soften him up for his big impending question, all it did though was annoy Kiyo further than he already was. "So kiyo can I come to school with you today" Already in his gym bag disguise jumping up and down like a mad man.

Kiyo: "First off heck NO, second off how do you know that I will be going to school anyhow we have no idea what time to show up at so therefor we have no choice but to go and wait at the training ground" (war zone Zatch thought) while Kiyo was eating his breakfast "now sit down and eat!"

Zatch: "Unu, fine school skipper" teasing Kiyo as he sat up on the chair to enjoy the breakfast Kiyo's mom made. And yes the mother knew that Kiyo was skipping another day of school I guess for once she didn't really care, after all its only Middle school.

While waiting for the mysterious person who can make leaf like birds hit people in the face Kiyo indulge himself in a book while Zatch jumped and played around with his Volcan 300 pretending some rocks to be the enemy.

Kiyo: "Come on already where is this he/she I freaking knew this would happen why on earth did this person not put a time?" Kiyo wondered scratching his head

Unknown: (snap) was heard like the snapping of one's finger but before kiyo could realize what was happening the book in Kiyo's hand was set ablaze.

Kiyo: "A sneak attack but I didn't hear a spell read" as the book in Kiyo's hand fell to the ground burning to ash. Kiyo's instinct kicked in and he went to his book bag with the red spell book in it as Zatch ran towards him then taking a defensive stance. "Show yourself you coward, trying to burn Zatch's book without even showing your face." Pulling out the spell book and using his answer talker to find out where the person was hiding, and then pointing his finger "Zakerga", a strong electric blast came out of Zatch's mouth and went towards a somewhat large boulder destroying it. What had been seen behind it was a wall that looked like it was made out of dirt and rock.

Zatch: "uhh Kiyo did we get the enemy?" looking up at Kiyo with a very worried expression on his face because for a moment he thought that the burning book on the ground was his red spell book, Even though the two books were different sizes and color.

Unknown: "you most certainly did not" reappearing out of the ground behind Zatch and Kiyo without stating a spell of any sort, this of course really did confuse Kiyo and yet again his answer talker was silent about the entire situation the only thing it could do was tell the position of the enemy.

Kiyo: "be on your guard Zatch I still don't see his book owner anywhere" looking around trying to spot someone that wasn't there.

Unknown: "book owner?" looking at them like they were fools. "I have no need for one and I am no Mamodo even though you could consider me as strong as one." As he was bragging on he heard something in the distance.

Kiyo: "Teozakeru" massive amounts of lightning came at the man powerful enough to take out a two story building. With the slight movement of his right foot and a slight glow of the top of his boot, which was all Kiyo could see because of the distance between them about 400 yards. It didn't really matter since Kiyo thought he had made contact with the unknown figure.

The figure which was about 400 yards away appeared out of the ground only 5 yards away. The man looked like he was in his 40's and looked like Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist wearing a long black trench coat going down to his feet, he was the same height as Kane from Kiyo's school. This all happened within about 7-8 seconds. "You didn't think that would actually work did you, that spell from that distance gave far too much time dodge you fool" taking a left swing to Kiyo, but at the last second Zatch blocked it

Kiyo: "No actually I knew it wouldn't hit but now that you are close" flipping through the pages "Rauzaruk" Zatch took a fighting stance and then tried to maul the guy

Unknown: (snap) with a snap of fingers and a glowing of the symbol engraved on his hand, Zatch was then engulfed by flames. Leaving nothing but smoke for a few seconds.

Zatch: "Oh yea take this" Zatch came rushing out of the smoke barley injured at all, then throwing multiple punches and kicks at the man everyone making its mark. When Zatch was about to land on the ground.

Unknown: (stomp) with the stomping of his boot, a rock like pillar came and smashed into Zatch's chest sending him flying toward Kiyo. As Kiyo caught Zatch and put him down the spell "Rauzaruk" wore off. "Damn that really hurt at least I withstood that attack" he responded wobbling a little bit and smiling at the same time, the smile wasn't evil but real scary none the less. "Now how bout we hold off attacking one another for a little bit" holding his hand out.

Kiyo was still on his guard while Zatch accepted his offer. "You do remember that you're the one who attack first and now you just want to stop out of the blue" Kiyo pointing his finger at the Unknown man since he still hasn't given a name. "Probably because we have you on the ropes, Zatch did give you a decent pounding" Kiyo teasing the guy that still had a creepy smile on his face.

Unknown: "That is not true, sure I did receive a pounding but I am not injured" taking his left hand out of his pocket with a symbol visibly clear to Kiyo. The symbol had a circle within it had an 8 sided star with what looked like a U with lines going horizontal at each end. He put his left hand up to his chest

Kiyo didn't hesitate, he shouted the 2nd Spell "Rashield" but nothing happened. As the shield disappeared he saw the man was basically all healed

Kiyo: "Okay now I'm getting the hang of this your right hand casts fire spell and your left hand can heal you but not completely, and your right foot casts earth spells allowing you to control the earth around you. I bet this takes a lot of energy from within to cast these spells since your human if I'm not mistaken" pointing his finger at the nameless man taking a triumphant pose.

Unknown: "Oh so sorry you were so close too" he retorted with the same creepy smile still on his face it made you think he needed a tetnise shot (you know what I mean). "Before I go any further and show you any more of the of **_thousands_** of spells know I would like you to call me the **symbolgy master**" this bragging of a statement scared Kiyo and Zatch, for Kiyo he thought that he only had 3-4 spells that he needed to worry about.

Kiyo: "HA as if we would call anybody master, you're just bluffing, right Zatch." He said it really to Zatch; it would've been more reinsuring if Kiyo actually put at least a shred of confidence in his voice.

Symbolgy master: "Don't worry I didn't come here to fight just to merely test your strength in teamwork and wits to see if you Kiyo was worthy enough to part take in my challenge" with is hands on his hips letting his guard down.

Okay if anybody is reading this please can you come with a name for the Symbolgy master I am not good with names. And yes this power does cross between alchemy but it is different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter four: how would you feel?

Okay I got the name while a freaking military recruiting officer tried to get me to join the military on the phone and he would end every question with how would you feel. In the end all it did was piss me off! I'm going to try to update as much as I can so here I go.

Zatch: "Hey Kiyo that means we can leave now right" looking at Kiyo full of hope wanting to leave.

"What! Why would you want to do that?" the symbolgy master asked. "If you win you will get the greatest prize that you can possibly think of".

"That's great we would get a life time worth of yellow tail" Zatch shouted jumping up and down drooling from the mouth, "or a million robotic Vulcans 300's I can play with" still thinking of idea's, until Kiyo hit him in the head telling him to shut up.

Symbolgy Master: "Umm…., that's not what I had in mind" scratching his head amazed at how simple minded Zatch could be at times. "Zatch when you beat Brago for Mamodo King, are you going to try to visit Kiyo or not even try?"

Zatch stood there for a little bit thinking about it, with Kiyo looking down at him with a worried expression. "Of course I will visit Kiyo, after I become king of course!" Zatch responded at the man with the determined eyes that saved him from Bari once.

"Oh, now that you made this statement how would you feel if you couldn't keep your word" The symbolgy master stated standing tall with his shadow casting over Zatch.

"I will keep my word I promise to visit Kiyo once I become king of the mamodo world" Zatch retorted sticking up his fists ready to fight.

"That's right Zatch, you'll be king of an entire world visiting your friends in the human world can't be that hard" Kiyo stated patting Zatch's head

"Well it looks like the kids have it all figured out well I will explain to you once the battle for king is over the door to the Mamodo world would be locked for another 1000 years." The symbolgy master shouted crushing the duo's hopes. "I would know I just spent my 1000 year vacation there".

"Ha now I know your lying no human can live that long" Kiyo responded with a triumphant look.

"I have not been lying to you I will explain later in how I lived longer than 1000 years but for right now I ask you do you accept my challenge" the Symbolgy master took a moment to make it more suspenseful. "I give you Kiyo the opportunity to freely visit Zatch and the others in the Mamodo world, for only the power that I have can almost freely move from different dimensions"

"Umm Kiyo what does he mean?" Zatch asked his book reader tugging on his shirt.

"He means that Symbolgy can somehow let me visit you and if we accept his challenge then this Master of Symbolgy will teach me it as well" Kiyo told his little mamodo while kneeling down to tell him so

Symbolgy master: "very good, now do you accept or not"

Zatch and Kiyo together: "We do" both of them getting ready to fight


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5 Challenge Complete

This will be all fighting

I do not own Zatch Bell

"You can call me Mr. Kent since I will be your teacher for today, though it's not my real name…" the symbolgy master said with excitement.

"Your challenge is to beat me to the ground for 10 seconds" Mr. Kent shouted preparing himself.

"Great now it sounds like I'm back in school, alright then Zatch lets go" Kiyo responded while getting ready flipping through the pages.

Zatch: "Right!" getting into action

"Zaker" a shot of lighting hit the ground creating a dust cloud.

"What are they up to? I'm not going to lose so easily" Mr. Kent shouted while flicking his right hand, creating a burst of fire into the dust cloud but hitting nothing.

"Zakerga!" a straighter electric blast came from above Mr. Kent

"In the air damn!" moving his right foot to use the earth symbol he dug himself into the ground barley dodging the attack. He came out around 10 feet away from the crater, looking for Kiyo.

"Gotcha!" Kiyo expected him to dodge the attack. Kiyo ran up to Mr. Kent and tried to smash him with a rock.

"That was your great plan?" The symbolgy master stated while stopping him with one hand and then throwing him to Zatch about 20 feet away.

"Damn he's only human that should've worked!" Kiyo said pissed off as hell and getting up to try something new.

"So you know all of our spells right?" Kiyo asking Mr. Kent

"Well yes, yes I do thank you for noticing" He said trying to tease Kiyo.

"We beat much stronger opponent's than you, we can win right Kiyo" Zatch responded looking up Kiyo.

"That's right Zakerzem" the orange ball came at Mr. Kent, with a simple movement of his right foot a stone wall blocked its path and it became electrified

"let me show you something new" Mr. Kent said as he snapped both his fingers the right one first creating a blast only half as strong as Zaker then the left hand creating a white beam that fused with the fire to create a wall of fire 10 by 10 feet big

"Rashield!" Zatch's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the shield appeared blocking it

"Your left hand doesn't heal it amplifies almost like Zakerzem" Kiyo was amazed at how that one spell had so many uses.

"You better pick up the pace or you're gonna burn!" Mr. Kent said while he started to spin in circles and flicking both of his hand multiple times bursts of flames across the battle field.

"Rauzaruk" Kiyo shouted the red book started to glow brighter as Zatch grabbed Kiyo and started to run around like mad dodging the pillars of flame until Mr. Kent got dizzy and stopped.

At the same time Rauzaruk wore off. "Now is our chance" Kiyo pointing "Zakerga". Again with the simple movement of his right foot and a slight glow he didn't go under, he shot himself up with a pillar of rock against his foot dodging the lightning and shooting more fire at them.

With the red book shining even brighter "Zakerzem" hitting the fire attack "Ganreuzu Zaker!" multiple cylinders came out, Zatch then went into his semiconsciousness state and then started to shoot multiple Zakers hitting the charged up fire and powering them up immensely.

Mr. Kent then responded by kicking up his left boot with a slight glow of the symbol a condensed gust of wind pushed him out of the way. "You didn't honestly think it would be that easy did you?"

"…. Okay this is starting to get annoying it's almost as if you're one with nature" Kiyo retorted with his red book glowing brighter.

"Kiyo and Zatch you two have to show me something new in order to beat me, now give me your best shot" Mr. Kent stated. Then all of a sudden started to run using the rock spell to push himself faster.

"Kiyo where's he going?" Zatch shouted while pointing at the man now a few hundred feet away.

"It's most likely a trap but we have to win this challenge so we have to follow" then started to give chase with Zatch following.

Kiyo and Zatch chased after him for a few miles until they reached a little pond. " why…di..d you run" Kiyo asked while breathing heavily and the book still glowing.

"To show you a neat trick" Mr. Kent answered while kneeling down to reveal a symbol drawn into the dirt. It was too late for Kiyo and Zatch to react it started to faintly glow and the water behind Mr. Kent started to move in a snake like pattern and turning into multiple whips coming after Kiyo and Zatch.

Kiyo and Zatch were hit directly, with the velocity of the water whips it felt like being hit by a few pounds of bricks. "Ahhhh" Kiyo screamed in pain. "Kiyo!" Zatch shouting out to his book reader, while being tied up by the water whips that were now turning into ice with a formation of a new symbol in the dirt.

"Rauzaruk" Kiyo was able to read out. Zatch broke out of the icicle bonds and destroyed the water whips attacking Kiyo.

"Raaa" after Kiyo was safe Zatch made a beeline for Mr. Kent and also roaring.

Mr. Kent shot fire blasts at Zatch having little affect "Crap not again!" Zatch then started to try to pummel Mr. Kent but unlike last time, this time he able to block half them using the rock spells to create walls or strong gusts of wind to hold Zatch back until Rauzaruk wore off. In the end Zatch was only able to land a few good hits but not enough to bring him down.

"Good job Zatch now let's regroup" Kiyo Said with Zatch running up to his side and the book glowing so bright it was oblivious what his plan was.

"BAOZAKERGA!" Kiyo shouted pouring enough strength from within to take care of any surprises. Out came from Zatch's mouth a huge lightning dragon in its second form, its red eyes staring down at Mr. Kent, while holding the two lightning bolts in its hand and electric shocks coming from its body. "Go finish him off Bao" Kiyo shouting pointing at Mr. Kent, the dragon then went for the charge.

Mr. Kent quickly drew two symbols into the ground then pounded on one with a terra symbol in it "Terrafist". Dozens of fists made of rock and each one a size of a school bus length wise came jutting out of the ground smashing into the under belly of Bao slowing its charge to a near standstill.

"It's not enough!" kiyo shouting, putting more energy into the book helping Bao to push through the few dozen fists.

"I'm not through yet" Mr. Kent responded by putting his hand on the second symbol and with a bright glow "Aqua Dragon". All of the water drained from the pond and created dragon almost equal to size of Bao Zakerga. The two spells collided with the two trying to cancel each other out until both of them were destroyed.

"That's not fair… two… ultimate spells …at almost the ….same time, how?" Kiyo breathing heavily trying to regain his posture

"Kiyo it didn't work?" Zatch was amazed since his Bao Zakerga has gotten so strong it can take out almost anything.

"Like I said you need to show me something new, I knew what you gonna do and my spells take less energy from within to use" Mr. Kent responded disappointed with the results that he got. "It's over, most of your strength from within is gone, and you probably have enough for six more spells" Mr. Kent said while walking away. "I have a least fifty or more spells on me" he tried bragging.

"Why are you leaving afraid are you?" Zatch shouted with determination in his eyes. "I will not let Kiyo Down" he stated getting into fighting position with the red book glowing brightly.

"Zatch It's a new spell we still have a chance, there's no way he knows what this spell does" Kiyo shouted flipping through the ever brighter book. "Zatch are you ready" pointing at Mr. Kent "Hitoya Zakor" Zatch didn't lose consciousness but instead punch the ground. As Mr. Kent prepared himself for the unexpected. A half a second later lightning came out of the ground surrounding the symbolgy master and forming into a dome like jail cell the bars were made out of lightning and at the top of this electrified prison was a the lightning symbol. In all it gave him about five feet of walk space.

"Damn can't get out this without shocking myself" The Symbolgy master said in a pissed off manner throwing fire blasts at the bars to find it ineffective.

"Now time to finish him off Zatch" pointing at the jail cell "Zakerzem" the spell hit the Jail cell making more Bars appear. "Zakerzem" Kiyo shouted, the spell hitting the prison making it even stronger.

"Are you crazy hit me with any spell you can kill me!" the symbolgy master begged

"Just tying up loose ends" "Teozakeru" Kiyo pointing at the cell. Before the massive lightning blast hit the cell he put his hand on his chest to use a concealed spell. The spell created a see through shield and white in color it didn't break the prison the shield wasn't big enough. When Teozakeru made contact with the prison with was powered up by two Zakerzems and then there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the symbolgy master was unscathed with the barrier still protecting him.

"What the!" Zatch and Kiyo said in astonishment. "Does this mean we didn't win?" Zatch asked knowing Kiyo was completely out of energy.

"No you actually won because I had to use this spell, still to this day I don't know of a spell that can break through it." The Symbolgy master said as he released the barrier. "The reason is that it takes years off my life, and a life shield cannot be broken."

"Wait are you gonna die now or tomorrow?" Zatch asked with curiosity, with Kiyo being curious as well.

"no you took a few weeks off that's all" the Symbolgy master said waving his hands in the air. "enough chit chat your training begins in 2 hour so rest up"

"We did it Kiyo we won yea hoo" Zatch shouted in glee that it was finally over.

"yep" Kiyo looking at Zatch then sitting down to rest.


End file.
